Greg
Greg is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, his skill level is not very high. He is at around 370 in skill. His skill level in Basketball is around 580, and he mainly plays with Sakura and Tomoko, and he is good. In Table Tennis, Greg is the first player at the 1400 Mark, with a skill level of around 1400-1410. He is the second worst at Cycling, coming 97th out of 98. Also, Greg is the host of Return Challenge in Table Tennis, serving the balls you must return throughout the game. Wii Party In Wii Party, Greg is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 100 edits on Edit category badge Miis articles. * His Japanese name is Guregu. * He is one of the very few Male CPU Miis to have absolutely no facial hair, features, wrinkles or (sun)glasses at all. * He and Jake may be related because they both have the same skin color, hair color, favorite color, they're both expert Miis in wii party, and their names are Latin. * Greg only appears in 9 Swordplay Showdown Stages, with his first appearance on Stage 8. He appears in levels 8, 9, 12, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. Gallery GregDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Greg, as seen in the portrait. Badge-29-5.png|Greg's Badge. Table_tennis.jpg|Greg hosting the Return Challenge. Records_view-1.jpg|Greg in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-01-14 (1).png|Another picture of Greg in Speed Slice. Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 11.11.47 AM.png|Greg as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (15).png|Greg in Table Tennis. 20180210_073815.jpg|Greg and his teammates Tomoko and Sakura in Basketball. 2018-03-13 (28).png|Greg in Cycling. DSC02018.JPG|Greg in Swordplay Duel. 15319551065781116136421.jpg IMG_0435.JPG|Greg playing Basketball at Nigh Noon. IMG 20180822 115007.jpg IMG_0736.JPG Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Greg, and Ren participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg Stephanie, Hiroshi, Greg, Gwen, Asami, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Mike, Greg, Nelly, and Luca featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Greg, Silke, and Shinnosuke participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Greg, and Silke participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (56).png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Theo, Greg, and Eduardo participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Helen, Midori, and Greg featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_wolter_brothers_by_robbieraeful_daf26og-250t.jpg|Jake with Greg Greg in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Abe, Greg and Emliy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Greg wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Greg carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.JPG IMG_2336.jpg|Tatsuaki with Sakura, Eddy, Victor, Greg, Theo, Elisa, and Nelly IMG 1916.jpg Greg, Ren and Marisa participating in Shifty Gift in Wii Party.png Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:White Males Category:Silver badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Vice Beginner Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Beginners Category:Wii Category:Edit category badge Miis